custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Lynaka
The Toa'' Lynaka '''were a group of 9 [[Toa|'Toa]] that defended the island of Rode Nui. They served the Matoran and [[Turaga|'Turaga']] of their respected Wahi. The Toa team eventually fulfilled their destiny and became Turaga. Members * [[Elcha|'Elcha']]' '- Toa of Fire (Team Leader) * Maenru - Toa of Ice * Barikau - Toa of Plasma * Utalra - Toa of Air * Gelira '- Toa of Water * '''Jaiirut '- Toa of Gravity * '''Kuriktu - Toa of Lightning * Manaru - Toa of Stone * Jahi - Toa of Earth History No one is quite sure where the Toa Lynaka originally came from, however it is known that they succeeded the Toa Rode who became Turaga. Their first mission was to defend the city of Po-Koro from a Rahi known as the Visorak. The Visorak were brought to the island by Dark Hunters many years before, but the Toa Lynaka destroyed them all, aside from one which they brought to the Archives of Onrel. Unfortunately over 30 Po-Matoran were killed by the Visorak before the Toa team could arrive. Another recorded mission was when the Toa were informed by Turaga Rerhu of a Dark Hunter in the Jungles of Le-Rode. The team trudge through the Swamps of Natek '''towards the alleged location of the Dark Hunter. They made their way to the slopes of the '''Urda Volcano where they found a cave. Inside the cave was the Dark Hunter Jaelchu, a [[Gorthayk|'Gorthayk']], the team fought Jaelchu and his Rahi minions. He was eventually defeated and knocked out by Barikau, he was then taken to the Archives of Onrel where he was imprisoned in a Cryo Chamber. Category:User:Rubikia Category:Toa Last Days as Toa: The Team split up for several months protecting their Wahi and Koros. Toa Maenru witnessed a group of 50 Neratii land at the northern shores of Rode Nui. They were commanded by the Skakdi, Darzok. Maenru ran towards Onu-Koro (The nearest city) to warn Turaga Onrel of the threat. He then instructed him to travel to the base of the Urda Volcano where he will meet the other Toa who will be sent there as well. The team assembled and ran north to look for Darzok in Ko-Wahi but were unsuccessful. Darzok knew the Toa would look for him so he sent 5 Neratii to each Koro, keeping 5 to protect him. The Neratii killed many Matoran and all the Turaga, who were already very weak, the Toa eventually found Darzok and attacked him. The remaining Neratii, their numbers now 39, helped Darzok fight the Toa. The Toa then, against their morals, killed most of the Naratii and Elcha threatend to kill Darzok. Barikau used his Kanohi Komau and found that Darzok was a Dark Hunter from the island of Aparu. Darzok punched Elcha in the face and ran towards his boat and sailed back to the Island of Aparu with the remaining Neratii. Guilty with their actions, and the fact that they weren't able to protect the Turaga, the Toa Lynaka then traveled to the southern island of Aparu where they were ambushed by Dark Hunters and Rahi known as Critalam, Gelira, Toa of Water, was badly injured and Elcha decided to order his team to retreat. Once they arrived at Rode Nui they saw Borhok swarms consuming parts of Ba-Rode (which explains it now being a barren wasteland). They fought and vanquished the Bohrok and imprisoned the rest in Cryo Chambers in the Archives of Onrel thus fulfilling their destiny of defending Rode Nui. They were later met by the future Toa protectors of Rode Nui, the Toa Hinaltu, and they gave up their powers to transform them into the Toa they were destined to become.Category:Groups